La canasta 9
by Sagira04
Summary: En el colegio Françoise Dupont era época de su recolección de fondos anual, teniendo que subastar estudiantes y así poder recolectar dinero. Para Adrien esto era molesto y más cuando a el le toco ser el chico de la canasta 9. Pero si la recompensa de serlo era escuchar el como habían sido la subasta de su padre y hermano bien valdría la pena.


Adrien Agreste estaba molesto, le había tocado ser un chico de canasta, mas especifico de la canasta 9. El chico de la canasta era una tradición en la escuela desde hace varios años en donde se escogían a 30 chichos del colegio y los subastaban a las féminas, para así poder recolectar fondos para la escuela.

Después de que te vendieran como bistec en carnicería tenías que ir a almorzar con ella, exacto iban a almorzar lo que llevaba en la canasta. Se dirigió a su hogar, listo para decirle a Nathalie la "buena nueva" nótese el sarcasmo.

Como muy pocas veces estaban toda su familia reunida para cenar, la cual constaba de su padre su hermano mayor Félix y él.

-Me toco ser un chico de canasta – soltó al aire. Los que estaban presentes en la mesa solamente alzaron la mirada con una seña interrogante.

-¿Qué número de canasta te toco? – pregunto Gabriel Agreste

-La nueve

El resto de la cena fue silencio, justo cuando iba a retirarse a su habitación la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

-A mi igual me toco ser un chico de canasta e igual la canasta nueve.

Adrien se volvió a sentar, con una mirada esperanzada, tal vez su papá le iba a contar una experiencia de su juventud, eso sería asombroso. Félix igual se quedó intrigado, cuando a él le toco ser un chico de canasta su padre no le había contado nada.

-Todo empezó…

 **Flashback**

 _Era el último año de instituto de Gabriel Agreste y para su mala suerte, le había tocado ser el chico de la canasta nueve. Pensó que se había librado de eso los anteriores años ni siquiera lo llamaron pero como siempre le tenían que incomodar la vida._

 _El día de la subasta empezó, su madre había hecho una comida para dos según ella bastante saludable y deliciosa además de ponerle un postre, subió con su canasta al escenario de donde se podía ver a todas sus compañeras de clase además de otros grados._

 _-Bueno empecemos la recaudación de fondos para el colegio Françoise Dupont – dijo la presentadora emocionada – bien el primero en pasar será…_

 _Así empezó la subasta y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya iban en la canasta número nueve, la verdad Gabriel no pudo pedir una mejor pareja, aunque un poco tímida al principio fue una buena "cita", como le había llamado ella a la comida y el tiempo que disfruto con Gabriel._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿Quién te compro padre? – dijo Félix intrigado porque su papá no mencionara ningún nombre

-Su mamá – dijo recordando lo nerviosa que se había puesto al estar con él en una mesa y solos, aunque en el mismo salón que sus compañeros, podía notar el nerviosismo de ella a kilómetros.

-¿Así fue como la conociste? – pregunto Adrien

-Así fue como me entere de que existía- aclaró Gabriel- la conocía más cada vez que íbamos juntos a tomar un café – dijo sonriendo recordando esos buenos tiempos – y pues me case con ella y aquí están ustedes…

Aunque fue una historia según Adrien un poco mal contada, fue la historia de sus padres más larga que Gabriel haya compartido.

-Pero mi historia como el chico de la canaste es un poco aburrida – comentó Gabriel después de unos minutos de silencio – mejor pregúntale a Félix como le fue a él… te apuesto que su historia es más interesante

El mencionado solamente entrecerró ojos, viendo con reproche a su padre, no quería recordar eso, que vergüenza, pero al ver la cara de súplica de su hermano menor no se pudo negar.

-La subasta fue todo… menos tranquila…

 _Félix estaba enfadado la molesta de Bridgette empezó a hacer de las suyas interrumpiendo su lectura y en ese momento no se encontraba de humor como para aguantarla._

 _-Bridgette ¡ya déjame! – dijo con un tomo de enojo y reproche en su voz – entiende que me molestas no tengo tiempo para ti hoy_

 _-Disculpa por robar tu valioso tiempo Agreste – dijo la ojiazul con enfado en su voz, el cual sorprendió al rubio, peores cosas le había dicho y ella solamente se iba para volver a las dos horas con la misma actitud de antes._

 _Al menos estaba tranquilo Bridgette ya no lo había molestado y aunque lo desconcertaba, estaba tranquilo._

 _La molesta tradición del colegio para recaudar fondos, le paso factura, decía en las listas específicamente en el lugar nueve Félix Agreste._

 _El viernes de la subasta llego más pronto de lo que esperaba y ahí estaba con su canasta listo para morir._

 _Bueno, al menos tenía la seguridad de que no podía comprarlo otra más loca que Bridgette, seguramente ella se pelearía por él y así tendría su tan esperada cita._

 _-Bueno el chico de la canasta número ocho es Louis Blairon… sus hobbies son los videojuegos y construir modelos escala de aviones._

 _Silencio, nadie ofrecía por él, era muy triste que se quedara con su canasta él aunque sabía que era dos grados menor había escuchado de la Cheng que era una persona agradable._

 _-8 euros – esa voz la conocía mejor que nadie. Bridgette Cheng ofrecía por Louis Blairon ,¿cómo puedo ofrecer por Louis Blairon?... ¿Cómo podía ofrecer por alguien que no fuera él?_

 _-Vendido por 8 euros a la hermosa Bridgette Cheng – dijo la maestra encargada de la subasta._

 _-Félix Agreste – sabía que tenía que dar un paso adelante pero estaba estático, no subasto por él, subasto por Louis Blairon… no era más que un nerd, fue un golpe a su ego._

 _-Félix no seas tímido acércate._

 _Cuando me vendieron por 50 euros a una tal Lizette Blanc, no sabía que..._

-Espera… espera… espera – dijo Adrien interrumpiendo la historia de su hermano - ¿Por qué te importaba tanto el hecho de que Bridgette no había ofrecido por ti?

-No quería conocer a nadie más – se excusó el mayor de los hijos Agreste, al cual los otros dos solo alzaron la ceja interrogantes, que horrible excusa.

-Después… ¿Qué paso?

-Historia antigua… - dijo Félix antes de pararse de la mesa y retirarse a su habitación.

-Tú… ¿sabes que paso papá?

-A ciencia cierto no sé hijo… pero… porque no le preguntas mañana a Bridgette… Félix me dijo que iba a venir a comer

El comentario de su padre le saco una sonrisa, la historia no puedo haber terminado tan mal, si es la misma Bridgette está que la de la historia. ¿Quién sabe?… tal vez encontraba igual que su padre y hermano el amor.

* * *

El viernes… día de la subasta… todas estaban listas para gastar dinero en los guapos y no tan guapos pero agradables chicos de la canasta.

Marinette llego a la subasta con las bolsas llenas de dinero, era un poco de sus ahorros pero más le había dado su prima Bridgette. Estaba lista para la guerra de subastas con Chloé, sea como sea ella iba a ganar.

Valio la pena haber gastado 70 euros, con tal de tener una cita con su adorado Adrien y el rubio estaba feliz de que fuera Marinette con quien compartiría la mesa.

La ojiazul le agradaba mucho, quien sabe… tal vez le invite un café más tarde. Después de todo… no era tan malo ser el chico de la canasta nueve.

* * *

 _Me inspire en la película de Flipped o mi primer amor, si no la han visto véanla esta muy buena, aunque no me convenció el final esta muy buena la historia :)_


End file.
